Mon Obsession
by fanart76
Summary: Drago et Hermione, obligés de partager leurs appartements. Pas évident pour la jeune femme de supporter les gémissements constants, s'échappant de la chambre de son sombre colocataire. Va-t-elle craquer? Rated M pas pour rien.


**Mon Obsession, Mon Enfer, Ma passion**

Drago L. Malefoy, jeune homme de dix-sept ans, élève de la maison Serpentard, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et accessoirement Préfet-en-Chef dans cette même école, maudissait présentement sa malchance. Il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, avec son homologue féminin, Hermione J. Granger.

Hermione, âgée de dix-sept ans également, appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, et il était bien connu que les deux maisons évoquées, étaient en constante rivalité. Mais entre Drago et Hermione c'était bien plus que cela. Ils se haïssaient réellement. Hermione, la Sang de Bourbe, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, alors que ce dernier était ennemi avec le Serpentard, ça n'aidait franchement pas le jeune homme à faire un effort avec sa camarade de classe.

Drago et Harry s'étaient détestés dès leur première rencontre ou presque, et depuis maintenant, plus de six années que cette haine perdurait, Drago avait eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir. Il haïssait Potter, car il était jaloux de celui-ci. Bien-sûr, Drago n'avait à priori, rien à envier à qui que se soit, et pourtant il enviait Potter. Il jalousait la célébrité de son ennemi, alors même que ce dernier n'en voulait pas. Il enviait Potter d'avoir des amis si géniaux, désintéressés et fidèles, et enfin, il lui enviait Hermione Granger. Cette fille « n'appartenait » pourtant pas à Harry, pas plus qu'à quiconque d'autre, mais Drago Malefoy nourrissait maintenant et depuis quelques années, une véritable obsession pour elle.

La première année, il avait abhorré le savoir et les capacités de la jeune fille, de même que son physique peu engageant, sans toutefois s'occuper d'elle plus avant. Lui, un Malefoy, n'allait pas s'abaisser à adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à cet être inférieur aux sorciers de Sang Pur, dont les Malefoy font partis. La troisième année, il n'avait pu qu'admettre et admirer la jeune femme qu'elle devenait, et le courage qu'elle avait. Elle lui avait carrément donner un coup de poing en plein visage pour une plaisanterie de trop. Et depuis la quatrième année, il avait réalisé à quel point elle était belle, en plus d'être intelligente. C'est depuis cette époque que la jeune femme avait commencée à devenir une véritable obsession pour lui. Il n'en était pas amoureux, sûrement pas, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Établissant à l'avance comment il la blesserait une fois de plus, à leur prochaine rencontre.

Drago aimait insulter et rabaisser la jeune femme, il se sentait un certain contrôle sur elle, et le jeune homme était ainsi, il voulait avoir le contrôle sur tout et tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Seulement voilà, l'obsession qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune femme était loin d'être sous contrôle. Elle perturbait son sommeil, sa concentration en cours, il en venait même à perdre le goût des vacances car cela l'éloignait de la jeune femme. De temps en temps, il restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, mais depuis deux ans, il s'arrangeait pour ne rentrer chez lui, qu'aux vacances d'été. Il profitait ainsi de son temps libre à l'école pour observer, admirer et taquiner la jeune femme. Il adorait plus que tout la taquiner, voir la pousser à bout, et particulièrement lorsque la jeune femme devenait rouge de rage. Il la trouvait à la fois agaçante et attirante. Mais Drago refusait d'admettre que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout l'attirait et le frustrait. Il la haïssait, et c'est pourquoi, en cet instant, il maudissait sa malchance, et Dumbledore avec.

Les deux Préfet-en-chef, avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, à la fin de la soirée de répartition, afin qu'on leur explique les responsabilités et devoirs qui incombaient à leur nouveau statut. Avec cela, ils allaient devoir partager leur espace. Les Préfet-en-chef avaient une sorte d'appartement au sein même de l'école, qu'ils partageaient. Une salle commune avec deux chambres et les salle de bain attenantes. Drago aurait du se réjouir d'avoir Hermione sous la main, pour la torturer et l'épier à loisir, mais la seule chose dont il était convaincu était, qu'il allait vivre un enfer avec l'objet de son obsession, vivant à quelques pas de lui. Il aurait voulu se rebeller, protester après cette directive d'habiter tous les deux, hélas le jeune homme avait épuisé son crédit de patience auprès du directeur. Voilà pourquoi il s'apprêtait à subir son enfer, malgré lui.

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

Hermione J. Granger était une jeune femme studieuse, partageant l'essentiel de son temps entre ses amis et ses études ( pas nécessairement dans cet ordre ). De taille moyenne et menue, elle avait des cheveux bruns aux boucles indisciplinées, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et son dos, et des yeux d'un marron si clair qu'il évoquait l'ambre, un nez fin et des lèvres fines et rosées. Quiconque un minimum observateur la trouverait jolie, avec un charme discret mais certain, hélas Hermione elle-même n'avait pas conscience de cela. Elle se trouvait quelconque, insipide, avec le nez toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. Cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure toutefois, car Hermione se fichait assez de ce que pouvaient penser les autres de son physique. Elle préférait mille fois qu'on l'aime pour elle, son intelligence, son caractère, sa fidélité et sa compassion. Hermione n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres et davantage de celui des garçons. Elle les trouvait encore plus futiles que les filles. Elle les pensait uniquement axés sur le sexe, le sport et parfois ( mais parfois seulement... ) sur les études.

Malgré cela, il y avait un garçon, ou plutôt un jeune homme dans son école, qui ne cadrait pas avec ce portrait, qu'elle s'était fait. Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus détestable de cette école. Six ans qu'elle l'avait rencontré, six années qu'il les harcelait ses amis et elle. Il lui avait fait vivre un enfer, année après année, la surveillant de son regard d'acier, un sourire narquois constamment accroché à ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses, sur un visage d'une pâleur effrayante, translucide et encadré de cheveux blonds presque blancs. Sa carrure élancée mais athlétique achevait de mettre mal à l'aise quiconque le croisait. A cela, s'ajoutait un visage qu'il conservait impassible ou éventuellement d'une colère froide autrement plus terrifiante. Et malgré tout cela, son apparence intimidante et ses attitudes et paroles insultantes, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Et elle le haïssait pour cela. Il faisait naître en elle des sentiments conflictuels. Attirance pour le jeune homme et culpabilité de ressentir cela vu ce qu'il faisait subir aussi à ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Mais des deux, Harry était le principal visé par les vacheries du Serpentard.

Avec tout cela, ses sentiments conflictuels, et son nouveau statut de Préfète-en-Chef qui l'obligerait à cohabiter une année entière avec le jeune homme, Hermione sentait que sa dernière année à Poudlard, allait être plus que difficile. Vivre à côté de l'objet de ses désirs, mais aussi à subir les moqueries et coups bas du jeune homme, cela la désespérait à l'avance. Depuis longtemps Hermione avait trouvé un moyen de ne pas trop penser à Drago Malefoy, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans les études et son amour pour les livres et la connaissance l'y avait aidé. Mais vivre presque 24h/24 avec le jeune homme... elle doutait que sa méthode ferait une fois de plus ses preuves. Elle aurait voulu protester contre cette mesure de l'école, et elle s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard en fasse autant, il se serait sûrement montré plus véhément qu'elle, à ce propos, mais devant le silence du jeune homme, elle n'avait pas osé se faire entendre.

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

C'est passablement énervés que les deux jeunes gens ressortirent du bureau de leur directeur et se dirigèrent vers leurs nouveaux appartements. Dumbledore leur avait donné un certains nombres de parchemins, parmi lesquels, le nouveau règlement de l'école, les mots de passe de leur salle commune et de leur chambre. Pour des soucis d'intimité et de sécurité, les portes des chambres étaient protégées par un mot de passe. Ainsi, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne pourraient pénétrer le sanctuaire de l'autre sans son accord préalable. Ce qui était un point rassurant pensèrent les jeunes gens alors qu'ils découvraient enfin leur nouveau domaine.

La salle commune était spacieuse mais chaleureuse, encombrés par deux canapés en tissu sombre, quelques fauteuils assortis, une table basse de bois sombre et des coussins un peu partout. Face aux canapés, se trouvait une belle cheminée de pierres où ronflait déjà un feu réconfortant. Le mur du fond était entièrement occupé par une bibliothèque, et à quelques pas, une grande table en chêne, où Hermione se voyait déjà faire ses devoirs. Il y avait une porte de chaque côté de cette immense bibliothèque, les chambres à l'opposé l'une de l'autre étaient identiques, ainsi toute bataille pour avoir la plus grande, serait carrément futile. D'un accord tacite, le Serpentard laissa la jeune femme choisir la chambre qu'elle voulait, sachant que le choix se limitait à savoir si l'on préférait à gauche ou à droite. Hermione entra dans celle de droite, tandis que Drago se dirigeait naturellement vers la seconde.

La Gryffondor, observa sa nouvelle chambre, durant quelques instants, une grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière, éclairant et agrandissant l'aspect de la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquins, occupait le centre de la pièce. Les tentures et le linge de lit, étaient un savant mélange de couleurs crème et taupe. Cela seul suffisait à conférer une ambiance neutre mais chaleureuse à la chambre. Dès que la jeune femme eut fini d'entreposer ses affaires et d'ajouter le blason de sa maison sur l'un des murs, elle rejoignit la salle commune. Elle venait de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils attenants à la cheminée, un livre à la main, lorsque Drago sorti lui aussi de sa chambre. Il vint rejoindre la jeune femme et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en face de celle-ci. Étonnée, elle releva son regard sur lui.

**_ Quoi? Questionna la jeune femme en l'entendant soupirer.**

**_ Ça va pas être vivable, nous deux ici, je veux dire.**

Hermione était de plus en plus perplexe, face à l'attitude de son homologue.

**_ Ça va pas être facile, confirma-t-elle. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de s'entendre, ou du moins, de ne pas s'entretuer.**

**_ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? Demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire narquois.**

**_ Pour commencer, plus de coups bas ou d'insultes. Répondit-elle, froidement. Et ensuite, on organise un roulement pour faire les rondes dans le château.**

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement, mais resta silencieux. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, sans qu'un seul mot ne fut échangé. Perdant patience, Hermione posa brutalement le livre sur la table basse et s'en retourna vers sa chambre, arrivé à la porte, elle se retourna vers le Serpentard.

**_ Quand tu te seras décidé, fais-moi signe.**

Elle claqua sa porte de chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle pensa furieusement que cette cohabitation n'allait pas être une sinécure. Leur discussion l'avait retournée, pas tant par les mots échangés entre eux, mais par leur proximité qui avait enflammée la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas été agressif, et elle avait donc pu à loisir détailler son beau visage, ses yeux d'acier qui faisaient s'affoler son cœur. Elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, poussant à nouveau un profond soupir.

Elle avait du s'assoupir, car elle s'éveilla environ une heure plus tard. Un moment, Hermione fut désorientée par ce qui l'entourait, avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans sa nouvelle chambre de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle se leva dans le but d'aller chercher le livre commencé un peu plus tôt, et traitant des grandes découvertes magiques du XXe siècle. Elle se dirigea vers la table basse où elle savait l'avoir laissé, mais se stoppa en apercevant qu'un parchemin avait été laissé dessus. La jeune femme le prit et jeta un œil curieux dessus.

_D'accord pour ta proposition._

_Pas de remarque et pas de coup bas, mais ça vaut aussi pour toi._

_Je prend la première ronde, tu feras celle de demain et ainsi de suite._

_M._

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse qu'il accepte cette trêve, ou vexée qu'il sous-entende qu'elle en profiterait pour se venger de ses vacheries précédentes. Indécise, elle décida de répondre à son mot, qu'elle déposa à sa porte afin d'être sûre qu'il le voit en rentrant de sa ronde. Après quoi elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit une longue douche chaude pour se détendre après cette soirée pour le moins étrange et frustrante, avant de regagner son lit. A peine sa tête, avait-elle toucher l'oreiller, qu'elle s'endormit.

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

Drago Malefoy venait de finir sa ronde dans les couloirs du château, et se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il avait eu pour mission de s'assurer que le couvre-feu était respecté par les élèves, et il avait eu la chance d'en trouver deux, hors de leur dortoir. Il s'était fait un plaisir d'ôter 10 points aux Serdaigles croisés, passant une partie de sa frustration sur eux. Il avait été dur pour lui de discuter avec Hermione Granger sans l'agresser, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait donc préférer se taire. Il était bien plus facile pour lui d'invectiver la jeune femme, que de lui parler posément. Les insultes et autres propos haineux qu'il tenait toujours à son encontre, permettaient au jeune homme d'étouffer momentanément les sentiments étranges dont il était assailli en sa présence. Il se sentait donc un peu plus léger en rejoignant sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bout de parchemin collé à sa porte. Il l'arracha d'un geste vif et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écriture penchée de Granger.

_Contente qu'on ait trouvé un terrain d'entente._

_Toutefois, saches que tout le monde n'est pas aussi vil que toi ou tes camarades de Serpentard, en te proposant cette trêve, je m'incluais d'office dedans, et n'aurais rien fait contre toi, que tu ais été d'accord ou non._

_Bonne nuit._

_H.G._

Drago eut un sursaut de colère devant les propos blessant de la jeune femme, et était près à aller la réveiller sur le champ pour lui faire payer son insulte, mais préféra se calmer avant de faire une bêtise, sans compter qu'il avait effectivement insinué qu'elle avait intérêt à respecter sa propre idée. Il avait surtout un sentiment d'appréhension, sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer, s'il se retrouvait seul face à la jeune femme, encore à moitié endormie. Il craignait de perdre le contrôle et de laisser son obsession pour elle prendre le dessus. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela arrivait. Sans compter que la jeune femme courrait sûrement s'en plaindre à Potter et là, il serait vraiment mal. Par -dessus tout, il ne voulait pas que Hermione ait conscience de l'obsession qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis environ trois ans. La proximité que pouvait lui offrir cette ignorance, bien que douloureuse, lui semblait indispensable.

Le jeune homme se força à respirer lentement et profondément, afin de se calmer et de trouver quoi répondre à la jeune femme. Par ailleurs, il commençait à trouver ces discussions par parchemins interposés, assez amusantes. Après tout, si cela lui permettait d'éviter toute conversation directe avec la jeune femme, il serait bien plus facile pour lui, de ne pas se révéler. Il se posa quelques instants sur son bureau, plume en main, avant de commencer à écrire.

_Tu ne devrais pas juger sans connaître, ce n'est pas digne des Gryffondor, pas vrai?_

_Ne penses surtout pas que tu me connais, Granger. Tu ignores tout de moi ou de mes motivations._

_D._

Satisfais de son effet, et de sa pseudo leçon de morale, à la jeune femme, il fit alors glisser le parchemin sous la porte, afin qu'elle ne la rate pas au réveil, puis s'en fut retrouver son lit, où il s'écroula presque aussitôt, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses songes furent peuplés d'images de son obsession, et le fait d'avoir l'objet de celle-ci en chair et en os dans la pièce d'à côté, n'en rendait celles-ci que plus dénudés et érotiques. Pas que ça n'avait pas été le cas auparavant, mais cette nuit-là, ce fut bien plus réaliste et osé que les fois précédentes. Et pour son malheur, il se réveilla avec le cœur battant la chamade et une érection douloureuse au possible. Il resta quelques minutes de plus, étendu sur son lit, attendant de retrouver une respiration normale, et de calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs. Avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain et se préparer pour la première journée de cours.

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

Les premiers jours de cohabitation entre les deux Préfet-en-Chef, furent quelques peu tendus, mais assez vite, une sorte de routine vint à s'établir. Le matin, Drago et Hermione ne se croisaient pas forcément. Ils déjeunaient à leur table respective, dans la Grande Salle, avant de partir en cours. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans leur salle commune, autour de la grande table en chêne, pour faire leur devoirs en silence, avant de redescendre diner. Et enfin, vers les 21 heures, chacun leur tour, l'un d'entre eux, prenait son tour de garde. Il se voyaient peu et peu longtemps en général, qui plus est, échangeant tout juste quelques politesses d'usage. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps ainsi, si la situation n'avait pas été à ce point frustrante pour les protagonistes. Drago avait repris l'une de ses activités favorites. Un à deux soirs par semaine, profitant que son homologue faisait ses rondes, il ramenait une nouvelle conquête dans ses appartements et passait la soirée avec. Cela lui permettait d'assouvir une partie de son appétit sexuel, qui avouons-le, devenait de plus en plus grand depuis la rentrée.

Hermione n'était pas dupe des activités nocturnes de son homologue, mais ne l'ayant jamais surpris, préférait se taire. D'un autre côté, elle préférait ne pas le prendre la main dans le sac ( bien que ce ne soit pas l'expression adéquate ), rien que de soupçonner ce qu'il faisait dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, suffisait à la rendre jalouse, alors, elle ne voulait en aucun cas, en avoir une preuve formelle. Hermione avait beau refuser de céder à son attirance envers le Serpentard, la gardant de le secret de son cœur, elle avait depuis quelques temps réaliser que ce sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait souvent, était bien de la jalousie, et que cela signifiait par conséquent qu'elle était... « amoureuse » de Malefoy. Bien que cette idée la fasse frémir, elle ne pouvait se convaincre qu'il s'agissait que d'une attirance physique, sans quoi, cela n'aurait pas du la déranger qu'il partage son lit aussi souvent. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de l'une de ces filles d'un soir. Elle se voyait nue, haletante et gémissante sous les caresses que lui prodiguerait le jeune homme. Chaque fois que ce genre de pensée, envahissait son esprit, elle secouait énergiquement la tête dans le but de l'en chasser.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Drago avait reprit ses aventures d'un soir. Il avait besoin, quasiment chaque jour de satisfaire ses besoins sexuels. Depuis cette première nuit dans ses appartements, où il avait rêvé de Hermione, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus éprouvantes. Il rêvait chaque nuit de la jeune femme. Il se voyait la plaquer contre l'un des murs de leur salle commune, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue, si douce et si chaude. Il gémissait de contentement à cette sensation qui, il en était certain, était merveilleuse. Il se voyait ensuite entraîner la jeune femme dans sa chambre, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Il la déshabillait lentement, tout en parcourant chaque partie accessible de son corps, de baisers enflammés. Elle se cambrait sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait, avec ses mains, comme avec sa bouche. Mais la lionne ne restait pas inactive pour autant, elle aussi le déshabillait, passant ses petites mains le long de son torse musclé. Caressant ses pectoraux, glissant sur son estomac pour enfin redessiner ses abdominaux, du bout des doigts. Ils soupiraient et gémissaient de concerts tout en parcourant le corps de l'autre. Puis, leurs vêtements abandonnés, le jeune homme se positionnait entre ses cuisses, descendait une main entre leurs deux corps pour cajoler le clitoris de sa partenaire, et insérer un doigt, puis deux, dans son antre. Elle gémissait plus fort, alors qu'il faisait des va-et-viens de plus en plus prononcés avec ses doigts. La sentait se contracter quelques fois autour d'eux, puis n'en tenant plus, il la pénétrait d'un coup de rein habile. Plongeant jusqu'à la garde dans sa féminité, tout en l'embrassant furieusement et buvant par la même occasion, son cri de plaisir. Puis le réveil sonnait. Son rêve prenait fin avant d'avoir réellement abouti, laissant un Drago Malefoy frustré et au sexe turgescent et douloureux. Obligé de prendre des douches froides pour se calmer un minimum.

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

Hermione venait tout juste de finir une ronde éreintante et se dirigeait vers les appels de son lit, presque par automatisme. La fin de Septembre était encore belle et douce, aussi de nombreux élèves essayaient de faire le mur, pour passer la nuit, en amoureux dans la parc. Associé au fait que Peeves ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, n'aivait aidé en rien la jeune femme. Il était presque minuit quand Hermione rentra enfin. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre avec le désir impérieux de s'écrouler sur son lit, quand elle entendit des gémissements rauques venir de la porte opposée. Elle s'en approcha pour demander à Malefoy si tout allait bien, quand des petits cris aigus cette fois, virent s'ajouter aux gémissements de Drago.

La jeune femme fut stoppée dans son élan en comprenant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte du Serpentard. Comme si la fatigue ne suffisait pas, elle fut également submergée par la colère et la jalousie. Elle avait malgré elle, la preuve des agissements de son colocataire. Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers sa chambre, donna le mot de passe et courut s'installer à sa table de travail. Trouvant un bout de parchemin vierge, elle prit sa plume et écrivit à toute vitesse.

_Je n'ai pas à subir les échos de tes fornications._

_La moindre des choses quand tu ramènes du monde dans ta chambre serait de l'insonoriser. _

_Ou alors choisis des partenaires moins bruiantes._

_H._

La jeune femme plia soigneusement le mot et l'envoya valser sous la porte de Drago, grâce à la magie. Après quoi, elle claqua violemment sa porte de chambre et se changea vite fait, enfilant juste un vieux T-shirt noir de Harry, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement, mais ses rêves furent peuplés de scènes érotiques avec le beau blond. Elle se voyait nue et offerte à ses caresses, et quand le rêve devenait intéressant, elle se retrouvait soudain projetée à l'entrée de la pièce, regardant le jeune homme faire l'amour à une autre. Chaque fois, cela la réveillait en sursaut, avant qu'elle ne se rendorme et replonge dans de nouveaux rêves malsains. Elle fut réveillée bien trop tôt, par des coups puissants et répétés, contre sa porte de chambre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse qu'on interrompe cette nuit horrible, ou pester d'être réveillée à tout juste 6 heures du matin. C'est donc en grognant, que la jeune femme se leva pour ouvrir à son visiteur, avec la ferme intention de lui apprendre le respect du sommeil. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

**_ Merde, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de cogner comme un malade, à 6 heures du mat? Grogna la jeune femme, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.**

**_ Ce qu'il me prend? C'est quoi ça? Exigea-t-il en lui montrant le parchemin de la veille.**

**_ Bah quoi? T'as pas de respect pour le sommeil des autres, je pensais que ça, ça te suffirait pour comprendre, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je suppose que non...**

Hermione refermait déjà la porte de sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de se recoucher durant l'heure qui lui restait avant que son réveil ne sonne, mais à peine se détournait-elle vers son lit, que Drago glissa son pied, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Empêchant que celle-ci ne se referme. La jeune femme voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le repousser par la force, attrapa sa baguette, qui trônait sur la table de nuit et la pointa sur Drago.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?**

**_ Des excuses, exigea le jeune homme.**

**_ Rien que ça? Railla-t-elle. Même pas en rêve Malefoy! Rien à foutre d'avoir vexé ta conquête.**

**_ Mouai... D'ailleurs en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais de mes nuits?**

Hermione fut surprise du ton agressif du jeune homme. Elle voulut lui dire, lui crier que cela la regardait, dans la mesure où elle crevait d'envie qu'il arrête son jeu, qu'elle pourrait très bien être celle dont il s'occuperait la nuit. Mais ne pouvant décemment pas dire une chose pareille, elle se retint de justesse. Au lieu de quoi, elle répondit.

**_ J'ai bien assez de fatigue et de stress entre notre statut de Préfet-en-Chef, les ASPIC à la fin de l'année et les rondes que l'on fait 3 à 4 soirs par semaines, pour ne pas avoir en plus à subir tes gémissements et les cris de tes conquêtes d'un soir. A fortiori quand je ne veux qu'une chose, dormir!**

**δ δ δ δ δ δ δ**

Drago était soufflé par la diatribe de la jeune femme. Elle avait débité sa justification sans même reprendre son souffle et plus impressionnant encore, parlant de plus en plus fort sous le coup de la colère. Dans le même temps, elle l'avait rejoint et pointer un doigts contre son torse, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui reprochait son manque de considération envers elle et son besoin de sommeil. Mais la seule chose que pouvait remarquer le jeune homme en cet instant, c'est que la colère et la fatigue, la rendaient incroyablement belle, attirante et désirable. Il avait une conscience aiguë du corps de la jeune femme, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Du simple T-shirt noir, qui la couvrait tout juste jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et faisait d'autant plus ressortit le satin blanc de ses jambes et de ses cheveux en désordre, qui lui donnait une allure terriblement sexy. Elle se tenait vraimentt proche de lui, pieds-nus et quasiment dénudée. Le jeune Serpentard sentait tout son corps répondre à l'appel que lui lançait celui de la jeune femme. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre là, contre le mur le plus proche. Rien que d'y penser, son souffle s'accéléra.

Hermione avait conscience qu'un changement d'humeur s'opérait chez son colocataire, sans pour autant en soupçonner l'origine. Encore en colère et essoufflée d'avoir eu à se justifier, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point leurs deux corps étaient proches. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsque Drago, repoussa sa main, pour la ramener fermement contre son corps avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était le résultat d'une pulsion incontrôlée, et fut rompu sitôt que le jeune homme se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se recula vivement, même s'il continuait de garder la jeune femme collée à lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, noisette, de la rouge et or, incertain de sa réaction. Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, son regard fixé sur les lèvres si tentantes de la jeune femme. Il était hésitant, guettant le moindre indice de rejet de sa part, et comme rien ne venait, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser fut plus doux, plus sensuel, à mesure qu'il passait la barrière de ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue.

Hermione reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité, rendit son baiser au jeune homme. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble en un ballet des plus érotique. De sensuel, le baiser devint tour à tour passionné et enfiévré. Les mains du jeune homme commencèrent à se balader dans le bas du dos de la Gryffondor qui soupira de bien être. Ce seul son, excita davantage le jeune homme qui tout en rapprochant davantage la jeune femme de lui, laissa ses mains explorer ses flancs, remontant sur les côtés de sa poitrine, et lui déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Elle ne pu à son tour, retenir ses mains, qui allèrent fouiller dans les cheveux blonds, entortillant quelques mèches de ceux-ci, autour de ses doigts fins. Les mains de plus en plus baladeuses de Drago, s'aventurèrent sur les cuisses de sa partenaire, remontant et frôlant doucement sa peau si soyeuse, ce qui la fit gémir dans sa bouche. Délaissant enfin celle-ci, il déposa une myriade de baisers sur le cou et les épaules de Hermione, la mordillant doucement parfois. Toute les sensations que le jeune homme faisait naître dans le corps de la Gryffondor, étaient une nouveauté pour elle. D'abord effrayée par cela, le plaisir et le désir qui en découlaient prirent bien vite le dessus sur sa peur, et elle répondait de manière instinctive, aux avances du Serpentard. Lorsque les mains de celui-ci, remontèrent vers son entrejambe, et vinrent frôler son intimité, c'est de manière incontrôlée, que son bassin, vint à la rencontre des doigts du jeune homme. Enhardi par les réactions de sa partenaire, Drago se fit un plaisir d'aller titiller son petit bouton de chair, si sensible.

Caressant un moment son bouton de rose, le jeune homme fit remonter, de son autre main, le T-shirt de la jeune femme, qui fini par l'ôter complètement. Il fit redescendre sa main, pour aller titiller l'un de ses seins, alors que sa langue prodiguait une torture tout aussi douce à l'autre et faisant davantage gémir Hermione, qui se laissait à présent, totalement aller aux caresses du ver et argent. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir, quand il sentit la jeune femme agripper plus fermement ses mèches blondes. Tout en continuant à caresser le clitoris de son amante, Drago fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de ruer des hanches vers les doigts du Serpentard. Il inséra un deuxième doigts et commença à la pomper doucement, faisant cette fois, pousser des petits cris de plaisir à la jeune femme. De plus en plus folle de désir, Hermione alla à la rencontre des lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassant furieusement, tout en agrippant fermement son T-shirt à lui, pour le lui enlever. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avant que le jeune homme, ne retire se doigts de la féminité de Hermione, la faisant gémir de frustration, tandis qu'il souriait contre ses lèvres, heureux de son effet. La jeune femme toujours collée à lui, il la fit reculer dans sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Aussitôt que celle-ci se fut refermée, Drago plaqua Hermione contre le battant de la porte, se jetant à nouveau sur ses lèvres si appétissantes. D'une main sûre, il la débarrassa de ses dernières barrières de tissus, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même pour lui. A présent nus tout les deux, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre sans la moindre appréhension, trop enhardis par leur désir respectif, ils ne pensaient qu'au plaisir procuré par leurs baisers, leurs mains qui s'exploraient mutuellement. Toutefois, Hermione finit par se détacher de son compagnon, et tout en lui attrapant les mains, marcha à reculons vers de lit du Vert et Argent. Lorsque ses jambes frôlèrent les draps de soie, elle s'accrocha plus fermement à Drago tout en se laissant tomber à la renverse. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre en travers du grand lit à baldaquins qui trônait dans la chambre. D'abord surpris par l'audace de la Gryffondor, Drago se ressaisit rapidement et se remit à explorer le corps de la jeune femme, joignant sa bouche à ses mains. Il lui embrassa le cou, les épaules, la naissance de la poitrine, le haut du ventre, tout en caressant les flans et les hanches de son amante. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la respiration haletante de Hermione, il releva la tête et observa son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, elle lui sembla magnifique.

Le Serpentard s'aventura alors sur les seins ronds et fermes de la jeune femme et qui pointaient déjà en raison des frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps. D'une main il les caressa, avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'un d'eux, jouant de sa langue autour du téton rosé, tandis que de ses doigts agiles, il titillait son autre sein. Les gémissements de Hermione devenaient de plus en plus sonores, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir que ressentait déjà le jeune homme. Il remonta vers le visage de celle-ci pour un autre baiser passionné, et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main de la Rouge et Or, se refermer sur son érection douloureuse. Il crut un instant mourir lorsqu'il la sentit faire un délicieux mouvement de va et viens autour de son membre. La poigne était quelque peu hésitante mais au combien merveilleuse aux yeux du jeune homme. Hermione repoussa gentiment Drago, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos, avant de s'abaisser au-dessus de lui et de souffler légèrement sur son membre turgescent. Un frisson perceptible parcourut le corps du Serpentard, mais avant qu'il ne se reprenne, il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme autour de lui, et ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. Quelques minutes de cette douce torture plus tard, le Vert et Argent se sentant au bord de l'explosion, se redressa pour faire stopper Hermione.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, un tel désir se lisait en chacun d'eux, qu'ils s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné, mais aussi emprunt d'une sensualité électrique. Presque aussitôt la température de la pièce, sembla augmenter de quelques degrés. D'un mouvement du bassin, Drago reprit le dessus sur sa compagne, écrasant son corps frêle avec le sien et parcourant son visage, et son cou de baisers enflammés. La jeune femme frémissait et gémissait d'impatience, aussi cest en retrouvant ses lèvres, qu'il s'insinua en elle d'un coup de rein. Un soupir de bien-être leur échappa à tout deux. Leurs respirations saccadées et leurs corps recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, se synchronisant parfaitement au rythme des coups de bassin du jeune homme. Ils avaient l'impression d'être complets pour la première fois, s'emplissant parfaitement, et entourés de tendresse et de passion. Drago alternait entre lenteur, douceur, rapidité et une légère brutalité, ayant remarqué que la jeune femme gémissait davantage à chacun de ses va et viens. Lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à maîtriser ses gémissements et le rythme de ses coups de reins. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, un plus puissant que les autres, ils atteignirent tout deux le septième ciel. Épuisés, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et silencieux, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Alors que Hermione commençait à se laisser aller au sommeil, elle entendit Drago lui souffler, près de l'oreille.

_ Je t'aime, Hermione. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat, la jeune femme s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête contre le torse de son amant.


End file.
